


Simple Science

by kaileeyp



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileeyp/pseuds/kaileeyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack Studies Simple science, Bulkhead finds out the hard way... infront of the team. Bulkhead/wheeljack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Science

Ratchet stood next to Optimus Prime in the main quarters of the autobot base, it was just another uneventful day. Bumblebee along with Miko and Arcee wandered around the same room, talking (well, Bumblebee was making sounds and small gestures) and giggling in hushed voices. Ratchet was watching the younger bots, with a raised optic ridge; "they are up to something" he thought out loud. Optimus looked at the medic, than glanced over at the three bots across the room. Looking back to Ratchet he shrugged and assured him that everything was fine. Ratchet just continued to glare at the group of bots in suspicion.

Miko looked at Ratchet and giggled even louder, before shushing Bumblebee and Arcee. They all looked over at the confused medic. Finally Arcee stood and walked over to Ratchet, followed by Bumblebee with Miko in his hands. The medic and the Prime looked at the group and Ratchet finally growled, "What are you all up to now?" In response Bumblebee stifled a tiny giggle, and along with Miko, looked at Arcee.

"Have you seen Bulkhead or Wheeljack yet today?" she gently asked. Out of nowhere Miko let out a huge laugh, making all of the robots jump at the huge sound that just came out of the tiny organic. Arcee smiled and opened her mouth to explain, when she was suddenly cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps. "BULKHEAD GIVE THAT BACK!" Wheeljack's frustrated voice howled from around a corner.

Suddenly Bulkhead rushed around the corner, holding up a normal looking data pad in victory. He was laughing like a mad bot and he danced around the room. Wheeljack zoomed around the corner in hot pursuit of the ex-wreaker. "Bulkhead I'm going to kill you!" He growled, if they didn't know any better, the other autobots would have thought he was being serious. Bulkhead held the data pad above his head with a huge grin on his faceplates, and watched in amusement as his smaller friend jumped to try to grab it but failed. "Bulkhead give that damn thing back!" Wheeljack grunted, trying over and over again to grab the data pad from his friends grip. Bulkhead continued to laugh heartedly as he teased the smaller autobot.

Both bots were clearly unaware of their surprised spectators as Bulkhead continued to hold the data pad just out of the wreakers reach. Miko, Arcee and Bumblebee covered up their mouths to hide laughter at the funny sight. While Optimus and Ratchet watched in surprise, how unlike Bulkhead to tease one of his friends! Quickly Bulkhead turned on the data pad, and looked at the screen, as Wheeljack's effort suddenly picked up. "Bulk don't you DARE!" he yelled, something sounding almost like fear budding in his voice. "Well, well, well Jackie, I didn't know that you liked science" Bulkhead laughed as he examined the data. "Bulkhead!" his friend yelped.

Ratchets jaw dropped at the thought of the hard-headed wreaker being involved in science of any kind. The rest of the bots just stood in shocked silence and continued to watch.

"hmm, you are good at it to Jackie," Bulkhead mused as his blue optics scanned the screen. Wheeljack paused for a moment, surprised that his friend just said that, then continued to try to grab the 'pad. "look at all these theories and formulas, it's crazy" Bulkhead admired, noticing with victory as 'Jacks face tinged the smallest amount pink at the flattery. "Bulk," the wreaker warned. "I'm serious, you aren't much shot of a scientist!" Bulkhead pointed out happily. Wheeljack paused and stopped jumping again, this time his entire face plate grew warm and he noticed with embarrassment that he was blushing like a femme who just met a crush. He growled in frustration before slowly stating, "it is only simple sciences.'

Optimus Prime slowly raised his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat, a habit he picked up from the humans, he didn't need to really clear his throat, but it was a good way to get everyone's attention. Both of the arguing bots snapped their surprised faces to the leader, Bulkhead looked shocked, Wheeljack looked infuriated. His entire faceplate grew dark pink in embarrassment as he realised that all of the other 'bots got to witness his little struggle. Scanning over their faces, both of the frozen autobots could pick up lots of amusement and giggles from the small group of three, while on the medics face only clear and unhidden surprise. The Prime just gave both bots a knowing look, he knew flirting when he saw it.

Wheeljack looked back at his larger friend, and noticed that Bulkhead was still holding the data pad out of his reach, he growled in frustration. "Can I have that back now" he hissed at his friend. Bulkhead looked at him and turned off the data pad, before grinning cheekily and holding it up again. "What's the word I'm looking for?" he asked playfully, 'Jack narrowed his optics and muttered something unintelligible. "What was that?" Bulkhead grinned.

Wheeljack looked at his friend and held up a hand, motioning for him to come a little closer. As soon as Bulkhead was in reach, Jackie's hands shot up, grabbed onto his friends neck and yanked him down to optic level. He quickly smashed their lips together, off lining his optics, Bulkheads optics shot wide open. "UMMPH!" Bulkhead yelled, but froze, and slowly relaxed, wrapping his armed around Wheeljack's frame as he to closed his optics. All jaws dropped in that room as everyone got to watch the "INTERESTING" sight. Wheeljack slowly reached up, and too fast for anyone to see yanked the data pad out of his friends grip, than pulled away. Bulkhead stood there, not really knowing what to do now. Wheeljack smiled at his friend holding the data pad as if nothing happened. "See?" he said, "simple science." he casually nodded at the shocked spectators and grinned widely at Bulk'. Then turned and walked around the corner as if nothing happened, proudly holding the data pad.

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a sequel to this one shot by me called stupid science!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
